Cowboy bebop: A new beginning
by elven-emma
Summary: There's a newcomer onboard the bebop who keeps getting messages. Who are they from? and did her and Faye hear what they think they heard?


A/N: OK I must warn you that if you liked the last episode of cowboy bebop and prefer it to be left as it is then fair enough but really if you didn't want it messing with you wouldn't be reading fanfic now would you?.

Cowboy Bebop: New beginnings 

Jet watched the world go by through the large windows, whatever world this was. Then he remembered that it was one of Jupiter's moons. He and Faye had come here to find a bounty head, they needed money for food, they always did. _At least we now have fewer mouths to fee, _thought Jet, trying to see a bright side. Jet was actually surprised that Faye had decided to stay but it probably had something to do with the fact that most of what she remembered on Earth was a pile of rubble.

Earth. Edward was down there somewhere. Probably gone to find her father again. _He wasn't much of a father, _thought jet, _he walked away from the daughter he hadn't seen in years just because of some meteor. Stupid bum couldn't even remember whether he had a son or a daughter._ Then again Edward was mistaken for a boy quite a lot, the name didn't help either. The number of times Jet had told himself "Good riddance." He had tried to convince himself that he didn't miss her, he didn't miss anyone. In fact it was probably good that she took Ein with her too.

Jet looked down at the passing waters and sighed. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that he was better off alone he couldn't mask the fact that he missed Ed and Ein. And even after all the trouble he caused he missed his old partner too. Spike's was a sad tale. Went to see if he was truly alive only to die at the end of it. Jet wanted to know the truth of what had happened that day but he knew that it was finally time to leave the past where it was.

It was only a month ago now since Spike had left. Neither Jet nor Faye had been the same. Both minded their own business, Jet found bounty heads and Faye helped to catch them, Jet looked out the window and Faye did her own thing in her room. Faye didn't seem to get angry anymore she just thought a lot. She definitely wasn't herself unless she was catching a bounty head, then she could just focus on the matter at hand.

For a second Jet thought he could hear Spike's engine. No, he was just going crazy, he needed some food. Then he heard it again, it wasn't Spike's but he definitely heard some sort of engine. Jet ignored it and continued to stare out the window, he was probably hearing things. Then he heard something that did not come from his head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" A woman's voice, a woman close to tears. Jet turned from the window and looked at the woman. She had shoulder length hair dyed pink and wore a blue jacket, black pants and black boots. Jet knew this woman well, he had met with her many times before. Her name was Elsa.

"Why didn't you tell me before what had happened to Spike?"

"I'm sorry," said Jet quietly, "I guess it never entered my mind."

"I…I just ca…can't believe it." Tears crept down her cheeks and dripped from her chin.

"Err look I'll get you a tissue or something," said Jet who felt uncomfortable with a crying woman. Why had she come here for his comfort? Jet was sure she could have found someone more sympathetic than him.

As Jet walked back from the toilet (the only place they had tissue paper) he bumped in to Faye who had ventured out of her room to take a look at this newcomer.

"So what's the deal with this woman who is she?" asked Faye, full of curiosity.

"She's an old friend of Spike's and I mean old. Those guys go way back. They knew each other before Spike even joined the syndicate. I've known for a while too, she's a bounty hunter like us. She's a bit upset at the moment 'cause she got news about Spike."

"A bit? She's practically howling out there."

"Hey just 'cause you can't show your feelings like she can and that doesn't include anger." Jet smirked at Faye as he walked back to the main room. He seemed to enjoy the fact that Faye was fuming, her eyes burning in to the back of his head. It was more like the old days.

Jet placed the toilet roll on to the table in front of Elsa. Her loud wails seemed to have subsided but who knew if they might start again. Her face was tear stained and blotchy. Jet looked over to the doorway where Faye stood. _Why can't she come over here? As a woman she's probably better equipped for dealing with someone who's upset, then again this is Faye. _Then just to prove him wrong she walked in to the room and offered her hand to Elsa.

"Hi there I'm Faye Valentine." Jet raised his eyebrows in shock; he didn't know Faye could do polite introductions. Elsa took her hand and shook it with a smile.


End file.
